


A név, ami végül felüdülést hozott

by KristenHollow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Teacher Harry, Writer Louis
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenHollow/pseuds/KristenHollow
Summary: Louisnak elege van a Harrykből, de talán van valaki, aki ezen változtatni tud.





	1. Harry, Harry, Harry...

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!
> 
> Ez egy újabb szülemény, amit igazából egy Családi Titkok vagy egy másik hasonló sorozat szült meg. Előre elnézést kérek azoktól, akik várnak a 'Baby, Te vagy a hab a tortán' folytatására. Egyenlőre ahhoz nincs kedvem, de igyekszem azt is befejezni, ígérem! Talán nem idén, DE jövőre. :D

Louis kimondottan irritált és mérges, miközben ruháit mindenféle rend nélkül a bőröndjeibe hajigálja. Akarjátok tudni, hogy miért? Had meséljek el Nektek egy rövidke történetet.  
Louis huszonhét éves és nyolc hónapja találkozott párjával. Javítás: ex-párjával. Minden rendben ment köztük, jól megértették egymást, Louis jól érezte magát Daniellel, és barátaik biztatására, illetve kora miatt, úgy gondolta pár hónap után, hogy miért is ne? Az összeköltözés nem olyan félelmetes, mint ahogy azt mondják. Sőt, nem is kell évekig várni vele, hiszen összeköltözve ismerszik meg az ember, ahogy a mondás is tartja.  
Na már most Louis nem olyan férfi, aki a normáknak él, de édesanyja, Johannah is úgy gondolta, hogy ez jót fog tenni Neki, eláll a megszokott életétől, belép egy újabb szakaszba, ahol remélhetőleg - főleg a mások lelkendezése miatt - boldogságra talál.  
Louis nem volt szerelmes, de úgy gondolta - naivan -, hogy nem baj, idővel az érzelmek is jönni fognak, hiszen Danielt nagyon kedvelte; rendes, vicces és jóképű férfiről beszélünk, aki az ágyban is jelesre vizsgázott.  
Így hát öt hónap után úgy döntött, hogy miért is ne? Legtöbb barátja már házas vagy komoly kapcsolatban élt, legjobb barátja Liam már három éve együtt él jegyesével, Sophiával és az összeköltözés nem hozott számukra mást, csak szorosabb kapcsolatot, megértést és szeretetet.  
Az élet fintora, hogy Daniel mégsem olyan volt, mint amilyennek mutatta magát. És hogy ez hogyan is derült ki? Kérdezz rá bátran és azt is elmesélem neked.  
Louis mikor jókedvűen hazaért , Daniel még a rendelőben volt. Fütyülészve levetette cipőjét és a konyhába lépett egy pohár vízért. A kinti hőségtől homlokára tapadt a haja, pólója kellemetlenül testéhez feszült. Miután kiürítette a poharat, levette ruháit és a mosókonyhába ment, ahol, ha már úgyis a szennyesbe dobná a pólót, úgy volt vele, hogy akár el is indíthat egy mosást. Ebből a szempontból az összeköltözés jót tett Neki. Persze, agglegényként is mosott magára, de így, hogy már ketten vannak, jobban odafigyelt a háztartásra.  
Mint ahogyan azt kell, a ruharaboknak zsebeit átnézte, mielőtt a gépbe rakta volna. Nincs annál rosszabb, mint amikor egy benne felejtett papírzsebkendő az összes darabra rátapad. Így került kezébe Daniel egyik nadrágjából egy apró notesz. Louis részéről volt bizalom, de tekintve, hogy nem látta még a bőrkötésű 'naplót' és mivel Tomlinson vér csörgedezett ereiben, a kíváncsiság úrrá lett rajta és belelapozott.  
Amit benne talált, lesokkolta.  
A legelső oldalon egy jósnő - igen, egy kibaszott jósnő - adatai voltak, és közvetlenül utána, gondosan beragasztva számlák, a Nap Istennőjétől. Igen, így hívta magát a jövőbelátó. Röhejes.  
Louis ezek láttán halkan kuncogni kezdett és telefonja után kutatott, hogy elküldhesse a képeket Liamnek és Zaynnek, hogy aztán így hárman jót nevessenek rajta.  
Csak hogy a következő lapon a jóslata szerepelt, aminek a legfontosabb pontja ez volt: A jövendőbeli igaz párjának neve Harry.  
Még nem, nem itt fagyott le Louis arcáról a mosoly, s alakult át baromi mérgessé. Az az utána lévő három lapnál következett be.  
Ugyanis letagadhatatlanul Daniel kézírásával különböző vezetéknevű Harryk voltak felsorolva, mindegyik név mellett apró gondolatok voltak hozzá biggyesztve. Ahogy Louis végigfutotta a sorokat, rájött, hogy három módszer szerint vannak a kategóriák: Nem; Talán; Igen(?). Utólag visszagondolva, Daniel igen szépen rendszerbe szedte, egy fogtechnikushoz képest.  
Visszalapozott a számlákhoz és megnézte a dátumot. Április. Négy hónappal ezelőtt állította ki ezt a Nap Istennője.  
Louis félbehagyta a mosást és laptophoz sietett. Nem volt külön gépük, így hát egyből az előzményekbe lépett, ahová csak egy szót írt be: randi.  
Egyetlen egy találat volt - még csak nem is tudott mindent kitörölni, uhh - és ahogy rákattintott, az oldal behozta Daniel profilját, ahol megtudta nézni a beszélgetéseket. A címzettek csak Harryk voltak, átnézve a naplót, a nevek stimmeltek és a beszélgetések alapján, már jó pár randin is túl volt, emiatt volt a hármas kategória.  
Ahogy tovább nézelődött, látta, hogy a mai napra is meg van beszélve egy találka, és mintha az ég jelezni akarna Louisnak, a telefonja megcsörrent, amiben egy egyszerű üzenet állt Danieltől: _Tovább kell maradnom, de azért sietek haza szívem! xx_  
Na ez volt az a pont, amikor Louis vöröset látott és a hálószobába lépve, azonnal a szekrényhez ment, ahonnan kikapta a bőröndjeit és pakolni kezdett, mint egy őrült.  
Miközben ruháit dobálta, fejében hangosan felnevetett, ahogy a történteken gondolkozott, az egészet úgy kreálta meg, mint egy könyv előszóját, még ilyenkor sem tudja kizárni a fejéből az írói énjét, le sem tagadhatná, hogy a Buzzfeednek dolgozik.  
Egy óra elteltével majdnem mindent összeszedett és táskái megtömve pihentek a bejárati ajtó előtt, néhol a cipzárt fel sem tudta húzni teljesen.  
Körbenézett az apró lakásban és vicces, de szívébe hatalmas megkönnyebbülés szállt. Négy hónapja... Hihetetlen, de jobb később, mint soha, nem igaz?  
Kihordta a bőröndöket a kocsiba, beült a volán mögé és egy ideig csak bámult maga elé. Nem érzett igazi fájdalmat, inkább csak mérges volt, amiért így hülyítették. Együtt éltek és jól elvoltak egymással, igaz az utóbbi időben alig látták egymást - most már legalább tudja, hogy miért - és ha együtt is töltötték az időt, az inkább testi, mint érzelmi dolog volt.  
Ahogy ott ült, visszapillantott a társasházra és csak nézte egy ideig. Minnél tovább bámulta, annál mérgesebb lett. Hogy volt mersze ehhez? Ki Ő, hogy ehhez joga legyen? Ráütött a kormányra, majd kipattant az autóból és visszarohant a házba. A kibaszott vízforralóját nem fogja megkapni az a mocsok... Nem is érti, hogy felejthette ott.  
Miután a forraló, a kedvenc bögréje és Yorkshire teája biztonságban a hátsó ülésen pihent, elhajtott a volt otthonától és Zayn háza felé vette az irányt.  
Útközben meggondolta magát, és elhajtott a helyszínre, ahol a volt barátja akármilyen vezetéknevű Harryvel találkozott.  
Ahogy megállt a hely előtt, majdnem kiröhögte magát. Ez az a hely, ahová Daniel az első randijukra hozta, és mint később kiderült azért, mert ez van a legközelebb a munkahelyéhez. Szánalmas.  
Vett egy mély lélegzetet, kiszállt a kocsiból és besétált a családias kávézóba. Körbenézett és egyből észrevette a férfit, még úgyis, hogy Neki háttal ült. Persze, hogy pont ugyanott ültek, ahol anno vele. Kiábrándító.  
Hatalmas mosolyt festett magára és határozottan elindult a páros felé.  
\- Édesem! - szólt félhangosan Louis és kezeit a férfi köré fonta. Erőt véve magán, megpuszilta az arcát és a Daniellel szemben ülő férfire nézett, akinek tekintete vonakodóvá vált, testtartásán látszott, hogy kellemetlenül érzi magát.  
Daniel köpni-nyelni nem tudott, nézett az egyik férfiról a másikra, tehetetlenül, ajkai 'O' alakot formáltak.  
\- Harry vagy, igaz? Már annyit hallottam Rólad! Várj, lehet, hogy nem rólad, hanem a másik Harryről, vagy talán a harmadik Harryről? Phú, túl sok a Harry, akivel a párom a hátam mögött találkozott, nehéz megjegyezni, hogy Te pontosan melyik is vagy! Mi a vezetékneved, hátha akkor jobban beugrik! - nevetett Louis, közben elengedte Danielt és félig mögé állt, tenyerét a férfi jobb vállára fektette. Lepillantott Rá és a gondoltait ellepte a sűrű köd. Megszorította a vállát, ajkait összeszorította és újabb monológba kezdett. - Te egy utolsó féreg vagy, hogy így a hátam mögött találkozgatsz férfiakkal, csak azért, mert a rohadt Nap Istennője azt mondta, hogy az igazi számodra egy Harry nevű férfi lesz... Dobálod az smseket arról, hogy túlórázol, mint valami kidobós játékos. Rohadj meg és soha, de soha ne keress többet. - elővette a zsebéből a kulcscsomót és az asztalra dobta. A pillanat hevében felkapta a Daniel előtt pihenő kávét és a fejére öntötte. - Oh, és mielőtt elfelejteném, teljesen véletlenül tárva nyitva hagytam a bejárati ajtót... Hupsz. - ezzel megfordult és elégedetten a kijárat felé sietett. Mondani sem kell, a kávézóban mindenki a jelenetet nézte, ami miatt Louisban furcsa módon öröm áradt szét.  
Visszaült a kocsiba és gyorsan letiltotta a telefonján Daniel számát, majd beövelte magát és elindult Zayn háza felé. De most már kitérők nélkül.

*

Louis Zayn kényelmes, kissé megviselt kanapéján ült, egy forró, gőzölgő bögre teával a kezében és a TV-t bámulta, amiben a 'How to get away with murder' egyik epizódja futott. A szobában nem hallatszott más, csak a sorozat apró hangja és Zayn nyugtató, mély lélegzetvételei.  
Louis, amint beállított a bőröndökkel, Zayn szótlanul kitárta az ajtót, szorosan magához vonta és a vendégszobába vezette. Nem kérdezett semmit, csak ott volt mellette, ismerte Louist, tudta, hogy vallatással nem fog semmire jutni, ha akar, úgyis beszélni fog magától.  
Amint berendezkedett - értsd, bevitte a csomagokat és kifordult a szobából - a forralóban feltette a vizet, előkészítette a bögréjét és Zaynét, beletett kettő teafiltert és csendben várt. Miután elkészültek, leültek és Louis mindent elmondott a férfinek, Zayn, áldják az Istenek a lelkét, csendben, megértő szemekkel hallgatta végig, beleszólások nélkül.  
Louis vett egy mély lélegzetet és kikapcsolta a TV-t.  
\- Idiótának érzem magam. - mondta halkan és közben lehunyta szemeit, a teából ivott egy kortyot, ami kellemes meleg volt, finoman simogatta torkát a forróság.  
\- Lou... - kezdett bele Zayn, megszorította Louis karját és gyengéden folytatta. - Nem vagy az, ha valaki ebben a történetben az, akkor az Daniel. Ő nem látta, hogy mi van a szeme előtt és baromi mérges vagyok Rá emiatt. Esküszöm, ha meglátom... - nem fejezte be a mondatot, de mind a ketten tudták, mire gondol. Zayn nem volt verekedős típus, legtöbben félénknek gondolják és valahol igazuk van, mert Zayn nehezen nyílik meg az emberek felé, de ha megteszi, az egyik legcsodálatosabb embert kapod, aki, azokért, akiket szeret, mindent megtenne, akár átalakul Hulká is, csak hogy megoldja a problémát.  
\- Z, nem voltam teljes szívvel ebben a kapcsolatban és ezt Te is tudod, de ez volt az első komolyabb kapcsolatom... És hogy ilyen balul süljön el, félek, hogy ezek után még jobban nem akarok ilyenekbe belelépni. - kifújta a levegőt és újabb kortyot ivott. Yorkshire, pici tejjel, nincs is ennél jobb, kellemesebb.  
\- Csak azért, mert Ő egy paraszt volt, lesz majd más, aki Téged fog látni, s mindent Veled akar majd, ne emiatt ítéld el az összeköltözést, magát a párkapcsolatokat. - javasolta Zayn, megnyugtató hangon, gyengéden. Louis magához ölelte, majd letette a majdnem üres bögrét a kávéasztalra.  
\- Zárjuk le ezt a fejezetet és játszunk inkább valamit. Ha már a kapcsolatban nem, ebben tuti Én fogok nyerni. - vigyorgott barátjára, amiért egy oldalba bökést kapott és egy finom nevetést.  
Nincs Neki szüksége kapcsolatra ahhoz, hogy jól érezze magát, amikor ilyen barátja van. Zayn szó nélkül hozta a konzolakat és órákon át csak játszottak, nevettek és kiabáltak egymással.

*

Két hét telt el azóta, amióta Danielel külön váltak. Louis berendezkedett Zaynél és az élet újra olyan volt, mint az egyetemi éveik alatt. Túl sok rendelt kaja és mosatlan edények, ruhák. Oh, hát mégsem segített az összeköltözés abban, hogy jobban vezesse a háztartást. Hah, ki gondolta volna. Valószínűleg azért csinálta meg őket, mert muszájnak érezte.  
Az utóbbi két hétben Louis ráébredt, hogy mennyire is elnyomta magában a személyiségét, mennyire próbált megfelelni a normáknak, amiknek sosem próbált eleget tenni, az anyukája és talán a kora miatt. Akármerre nézett, úgy látta, hogy mindenkinek, akit ismer, az élete egyenesben van, párkapcsolat különböző formáiban élnek, s talán ezek miatt ment bele a költözésbe olyan hamar, gondolkozás nélkül.  
Louis hogy kiszortírozza magából a gondoltait, elindított egy blogot, amiben leírja, hogy miken ment keresztül, persze álnevekkel és kissé tündérmesésebben. Gondolkozott azon, hogy durva lesz, de úgy érezte, jobb, ha finoman közelíti meg a témát, kifejti, hogy hogyan is érzett, miért döntött a költözés mellett, a muszáj érzet megvalósításáról és magáról az együttélésről. Sok a pozitív visszajelzés, de persze van néhány negatív is. Az élet már csak ilyen.

Louis munka után a közeli Starbucksba sétált, mert frusztrált volt és szüksége volt egy teára, de a melóhelyén és az otthonában is elfogyott a Yorkshire. Nem a legjobb a Starbuckos, de ha muszáj, akkor sajnos muszáj a második, talán inkább a harmadik legjobbal beérni.  
Sorban állás közben átnézte az emailjeit és átlapozta az instagramját. Miközben előre haladtak, eltette a telefonját és tekintete az előtte álló férfire esett. Hosszú, izmos lábak, csintalan popsi, amire a nadrág úgy feszült, mint egy második bőr. Vékony derék, izmos vállak, amit az egyszerű lila trikó szépen kiemelt. Ahogy a férfi előre sétált, izmai megfeszültek, mind a hátán, mind a karjain. Louis halkan nyelt egyet, s határozottan kihúzta magát. Vállig érő hullámos barna haj, oldal profilja olyan, mint amit az Istenek faragtak ki. Határozott állkapocs, erőteljes orr, szép telt piros ajkak, amin enyhe balzsam tűnt fel és hosszú, érzékeny pillák. A férfi magasabb volt Louisnál, de még így oldalról is látta smaragd zöld szemeit. Oh, istenem. A három hét szex nélkül nem tesz Neki jót.  
Mire visszatért a Starbucks világába, az előtte lévő csoda következett. Ajkaira ismerős mosoly ült, tenyereit megszokott, laza mozdulattal a pultra rakta, testsúlyát karjaira helyezte, így a teste kidomborodott, központban a harapnivaló feneke.  
A barista felnevetett és bólintott felé.  
\- A szokásosat Harry? - kérdezte meleg hanggal és ez volt az a pont, ahol Louis kizökkent a transzból és nyíltan bámulni kezdett az előtte álló férfire. Harryre.  
\- Hát persze, hogy kibaszott Harrynek hívnak. - motyogta halkan, ujjai ökölbe szorultak és mérgesen nézett a mellette lévő pultban lévő muffinokra. Mi ennek az esélye, de komolyan?! A múlt mindig visszajön, valamilyen formában. Visszaköszön valahogy úgy, hogy: ' Helló ribi, ne feledkezz meg olyan gyorsan rólam!'  
\- Elnézést, ismerjük egymást? - hallatszott egy mély, mézédes hang, amitől Louis hátán felállt a szőr. Felpillantott és egy zavarodott tekintetű, gyönyörű férfivel találta szemben magát. Harry a csípőjét a pultnak döntötte és várt, hogy Louis válaszoljon a kérdésére. Louis tekintetét nem kerülte el, ahogy a férfi végig mérte, mint aki azon gondolkozik, találkoztak e már.  
\- Nem is fogjuk. - szólalt meg Louis, majd nyomatékosan a pult vége felé nézett, ahova Harrynek kellene sétálnia, hogy megkapja a 'szokásosát.' - Ha nem bánod, rendelnék. - kissé elé furakodott, majd a kényelmetlen tekintetű baristára vigyorgott, és megrendelte a teáját. Harry elsétált, ahogyan kell, majd miután megkapta az italát, kisétált az ajtón. Louis kiengedett egy mély lélegzetet, amit nem is tudott, hogy magába fojtott.  
Amint a kezében volt a pohár, kisétált a kávézóból és előkereste a cigarettadobozát. Rágyújtott egy szálra és leült a közeli szökőkút szélére.  
Percek teltek el, mikor Harry felbukkant és szó nélkül leült mellé. Megköszörülte a torkát, belekortyolt az italába és így szólt:  
\- Ismerlek valahonnan, vagy egyszerűen csak fel vagy öltözve? - a kérdést hatalmas csönd követte. Louis ránézett, szemeiben a nem lenyúgözöttség tükröződött. Ellentétben Harry tekintetén látta, hogy próbálja bent tartani a nevetést. Szemei sarka enyhén megráncosodtak, ajkai alig észrevehetően megmozdultak. Igen, egy vigyort próbál elrejteni.  
\- Ez most komoly? Nem valami ócska nőcske vagyok Harry, jesszusom. - megforgatta a szemeit, mire Harry hangosan felnevett. Louis bevallja, de csak magának, hogy a nevetése mosolyt csalt az arcára. A hang inkább egy ló nyerítéséhez hasonlított, az ember nem is gondolná, hogy egy lélegző, két lábon járó férfihoz tartozik.  
\- Most komolyan, ismerjük egymást? A kávézóban úgy hangoztál, mint aki haragszik rám, vagy valami... - motyogta a végét, összevont szemöldökökkel, mint aki komolyan azon gondolkozik, hogy hol is futhattak össze.  
Louis megkímélte a férfit, mert hiába hívták úgy, ahogyan, nem Ő tehet arról, amit Louis érez a név iránt.  
\- Nem, csak egy életre elegem van a Harrykből. - vallotta be, s belekortyolt a teába. Nem a legjobb, cukor nélkül is kissé édeskésnek érződik. Beleszívott a cigibe és egy gyengéd mozdulattal leverte a hamut a parázsló végéről.  
\- Oh. Rossz szakítás, vagy...? - a kérdés úgy hangzott, mint aki az iránt érdeklődik, hogy szabad-e, illetve, hogy esetleg a férfiakat kedveli-e. Újabb mosoly terült szét Louis arcán. Jesszus, szedd már össze magad!  
\- Úgyis mondhatjuk. - válasza nem volt kielégítő és ez látszott Harry arcán is. Mosolyogva befejezte a cigarettát és a csikket a táskájában lapulú felfújatlan palackba rakta. Ha nincs közvetlen a közelében kuka, mindig ebben tárolja őket. Jobb, mint össze-vissza eldobálni a csikkeket. Kicsi lépés az embernek, de nagy lépés az emberiségnek, vagy valami hasonló.  
\- Hát, ha ez segít, hívhatsz Edwardnak, az a második nevem. - mély, dörmögő hangja végigsiklott testén és próbálta bebeszélni magának, hogy a borzongás, ami végigfutott testén csak a levegő mozgás miatt volt. Nem számított, hogy szélcsend van. Shh.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy az jobb-e, úgy őszintén, az túl komoly... Főleg egy olyan rossz felszedős szöveg után, amivel bepróbálkoztál. - nevetett őszintén és szemei Harry zöld íriszeibe meredtek. Harry arcán tiszta boldogság volt, testtartása vonakodóból átment nyíltba, lábait kicsit széttárta, karjai két oldalról biztosították testét.  
\- Megtudhatom a neved? - kérdezte vigyorogva, mire Louis megrázta a fejét és bemutatkozott.  
A beszélgetés könnyen ment köztük, nem volt olyan téma, amihez ne tudtak volna mind a ketten hozzászólni. Hihetetlen, ilyen emberrel Louis még sosem találkozott. Minden olyan egyszerű volt köztük, mintha évek óta ismernék egymást.  
Az idő gyorsan telt, az italok már rég elfogytak. Louis csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy milyen késői is van, mikor az égre pillantott. Az ég lilás-narancssárgás színben pompázott, jelezve, hogy nem sokára beköszön az éjszaka, bizonyára már vagy három órája beszélgettek, minden gond nélkül, nevetésekkel fűszerezve.  
Mint kiderült, Harry kedves, s roppant odafigyelő. Ha komolyabb témára eveztek, Harry szemei csak Louis szemei pihentek, mint akinek az a legfontosabb, amit a mellette ülő férfi mond, minden figyelme csak rajta volt, folyamatos szemkontaktussal.  
A másik, amit leszűrt Louis, az az, hogy Harrynek szörnyű viccei vannak. Olyan, mintha az agya ilyen téren egy óvodássé lenne, a poénok inkább fárasztóak voltak, amiknek Louis hangot is adott, hangos nyögésekkel.  
Louis telefonja megszólalt, megszakítva Harryt a története közben. Louis bocsánatkérően pillantott Rá és a mobiljáért nyúlt. Zayn. Megforgatta a szemeit és felvette a készüléket.  
\- Mond baba, mi a helyzet? - újra Harryre nézett és eljátszotta Neki, hogy mennyire ki van attól, hogy zaklatják. Harry nevetése hangos volt, szemei csillogtak az örömtől. Ez a fiú mindent viccesnek talált, amit mondott. Louisnak istenien imponáló volt ez.  
\- Merre vagy? Ki nevetett a háttérben? Lou, már vagy három órája itthon kellene lenned! - Zayn hangja enyhén mérges volt, hanglejtése aggodalomra is utalt.  
\- Z, itt vagyok a Starbucksnál, nyugi, nem sokára megyek, majd otthon beszélünk, oké? - kérdezte mézes-mázos hangon, majd eltakarta a telefon mikrofonját és Harrynek suttogta: _'olyan, mintha az apám lenne'_ és egy újabb szemforgatás követte mondandóját. Huszonhét éves volt, tud magáról gondoskodni, köszöni szépen.  
\- Hallom ám, mit mondasz, gyökér... Kivel vagy? Louis? - Zayn most már csak mérgesnek hatott. Hupsz.  
\- Harry Edwarddal. Most így már jobb? - kérdezte nevetve, majd elköszönt barátjától és kinyomta a készüléket. Ahogy egymásra néztek, mind a ketten elkezdtek kacagni.  
\- Harry Edward? Ez most komoly Lou? - Harry a szemeit törölgette nevetése közben. - De igaza van, már későre jár, nem szeretnélek feltartani. Esetleg... - ujjai idegesen hajába túrtak, alsó ajkát fogai közé harapta. Érdekes. - Esetleg elkérhetném a számodat? - motyogta halkan, az előző magabiztossága a múlté.  
\- Hát nem tudom, elkérheted? - játszott vele Louis, majd hangosan felnevetett Harry arca láttán. - Megadom, ha mondasz nekem még pár rossz felszedős dumát. - ez kihívás volt, nem gondolta volna, hogy Harry ennek hallatára kihúzza magát és arcára koncentráció elemeit rakja. Oh, jaj, mibe keverte magát Louis.  
\- Oké, de ne feledd, Te kérted. - vigyorgott, mint a gyerekek karácsonykor a sok ajándék láttán. - Hányat szeretnél hallani? - Louis ujjaival négyet mutatott. Ennyi csak nincs a zsebében, ugye?! Kérlek, ne legyen, jesszus...  
\- Bocsánat, esetleg van nálad térkép? - kérdezte, hangjában az elveszettség fonalát lehetett felfedezni. Louis már előre a fejét fogva, megrázta a fejét. - Csak azért kérdezem, mert elvesztem a szemeidben.  
\- Oh, jézusom. - nyögött fel Louis, arcát mind a két kezével eltakarta. Már bánja, hogy négyet kért. Harry csak jókedvűen nevetett.  
\- Életem művéhez szeretnék főszereplőt. Mond, lennél Te az? - jött a következő, amit Louis részéről újabb nyögés követett.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amikor tini voltál, ilyenekre kerestél rá, annak reményében, hogy ez be fog jönni a srácoknak. Működött ez valaha? - tűnődött Louis, de nem igazán várt rá választ. Ha valaki ezeknek bedőlt, az olyan személy is lehetett.  
\- Volt, hogy bevált, igen. De még csak most jön a harmadik, ami az egyik kedvencem. Tudod, mint ahogy mondtam már, pékségben dolgoztam fiatalkoromban. Felkészültél? - Louis megrázta a fejét, ajkai ettől függetlenül vigyor feszült. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire elragadó?  
\- Ha kenyér lennék, lennél a vajam? - ajkain kedves mosoly ült, szemeiben az őszinte gyermeki ártatlanság csücsült. Oh, ebből baj lesz. Louis visszamosolygott, a nyögést el is felejtette, túlságosan elveszett Harry zöld szemeiben.  
\- Tudod Lou... Olyan vadító vagy, hogy kiolvadt a műszál az alsónadrágomból. - alig bírta végig mondani, annyira röhögött saját magán. Louis nem tudott mást tenni, mint csatlakozni hozzá.  
\- És ezek után meg kellene adnom a számom? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve, a mosoly még mindig az arcán pihent.  
\- Hééj, ez volt a feltételed, ne feledd, ezt Te kérted, Én csak teljesítettem a feladatot! - ajkait megbiggyesztette, s úgy nézett ki, mint egy kislány, akitől éppen elvették a Barbieját.  
\- Oké, oké, igazad van. - ment bele Louis, és kérte, hogy vegye elő a telefonját. Beírta a számát és amint visszaadta Harrynek, a férfi őrült írásba kezdett.  
Másodpercekkel később megszólalt Louis telefonja. Gyanakvóan a férfire pillantott, aki a nézéstől egyből röhögni kezdett.  
\- Ha ez egy újabb béna felszedős szöveg lesz... - motyogta, majd feloldotta a készüléket és elolvasta az smst.  
  
_' Segítenél kérlek? Pisilnem kell, de a doktor azt mondta, nem emelhetek nehezet. '_  
  
\- Harold, jézus. - nevetett fel meglepően, majd felállt és leporolta a fenekét. Harry követte, mint valami kiskutya, arcán laza mosoly pihent. Túl gyönyörű volt bakker, hogy lehet valaki ennyire figyelmes, kedves, vicces(?), jóképű egyszerre? Biztos valami boszorkányság van a dologban. Alkut kötött az Ördöggel. Akármi.  
\- Hát akkor... Örülök a találkozásnak. - Harry megköszörülte a torkát és picit félénken, de Louis elé sétált és átölelte a férfit. Az illata iszonyúan kellemes volt, a parfümjében valamilyen fűszernövény lehetett, amin akármennyire is törte Louis a fejét, nem tudta megfejteni.  
\- Szintén. Talán a Harryk nem is olyan vészesek. - suttogta fülébe, majd eleresztette a férfit és egy jóéjszakáttal, elköszönt tőle.

Otthon Zaynnek kisebb részleteket kihagyva, elmesélte a meglepően kellemes találkozót. Zayn enyhén még mindig mérges volt, de ahogy Louis haladt előre a sztoriban, ajkain megjelent a Louis által legjobban szeretet mosoly.

Aznap este, Louis Harry egyik szörnyű viccére aludt el. Mondani sem kell, álmaiban pókok szerepeltek, furcsa módon az összes állaton hosszú, göndör barna haj volt.

 _'- Hogy lesz a póknak telefonja?_  
_\- Bemegy a sarokba és telefonja...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kíváncsi vagyok mit szóltok hozzá, kérlek hagyjatok kudos-t, illetve kommentet, a visszajelzések mindig jól esnek!
> 
> Kinek tetszettek Harry szörnyű viccei? :D
> 
> Millió puszi, ölelés,  
> Zsani xx


	2. Reménytelen alak és reménybeli férfi

Két hónapja már, hogy Louis és Daniel külön váltak. A férfi, Zayn-en keresztül folyamatosan kereste Louist, állítása szerint a folytonos randizás nem hozott számára mást, csak bút és bánatot, a Harry nevű férfiak mégsem a Neki valóak, a Nap Istennője tévedett. Most, hogy ennyi ideje elváltak útjaik, rádöbbent, hogy aki kell Neki, az nem más, mint Louis. Hah!  
Zayn ezt pár nap után megunta, értsd: kibaszottul idegesítette, így letiltotta a számát.  
Ez után jöttek a virágcsokrok, különböző szerelmes, bocsánatkérő levelekkel; Louis munkahelyére, Zayn lakására, illetve Liamhez, aki az első láttán, igencsak meglepődött. Danielnek fogalma sem volt, kinél lakik, ebből látszik, hogy nem igazán figyelt rá a múltban. Louis többször is hangoztatta Neki, ha beüt a szar, egyenesen Zaynhez fordul, minden esetben.  
A csokrok szinte mindig a kukában végezték. Azok a napok voltak a kivételek, amikor valamelyik kollégájának, akit kedvelt, névnapja vagy születésnapja volt. Akkor a leveleket eltávolítva róla és odaadta Nekik. A munkatársak, ha előtte nem látták a csokrot, kedvesnek és figyelmesnek titulálták, amiért emlékezett.  
Hiába a majdnem másfél hétig érkező virágoknak, Louis emiatt sem hatódott meg. Küldött a férfinak egy emailt, hogy álljon le, nincs miről beszélniük, egyszerűen felejtse el Őt, az a hajó már elment.  
Nem gondolta át teljesen Louis...  
Ezzel az akcióval felserkelve Danielt, email tömkelegébe kezdett, a nap huszonnégy órájában üzeneteket küldött, amitől Louis fiókja igen hamar megtelt. Egytől egyig, olvasatlanul az összeset kitörölte és itt is blokkolta a férfit.  
Louis úgy érezte, hogy zaklatva van. Zayn és Liam ugyanezen az állásponton voltak, javasolták, hogy kérjen ellene távol tartási végzést. Csak hogy, Louis közelébe egyáltalán nem jött a férfi, a zaklatás interneten és ártatlan virágokban jelent meg. A rendőrségen nem igazán csinálnának mást, a nevetésen kívül.  
A következő csapás postai úton következett. Mindennap jött egy közös fénykép róluk, annak hátulján egy bocsánatkérő levél. Volt köztük olyan is, aminek a hátulján a szöveg ezzel kezdődött: ' Látod milyen boldogok voltunk együtt?' Utána, apró betűvel egy szó: szeretlek, de vagy százszor. Most nem azért, de boldogok?! Milyen hipokrita ember valójában Daniel? Azt írja, "boldog", de a háta mögött különböző férfiakkal találkozott. Képmutató viselkedésből jelesre vizsgázott.  
Az összes kép a kukában landolt. Hihetetlen, hogy mire képes egy szánalmas férfi...

Ezektől eltekintve, az élete sokkal nyugodtabb volt, mint azelőtt. Zaynnel való barátsága, ha lehetett, még szorosabb lett. Liam is próbált több időt tölteni velük és az egész olyan volt, mint anno, az egyetemes éveik alatt. Hetente kétszer mozi este és egy nap pedig videojáték éjszaka. A hétvégi klubba járások is növekedtek, Louis úgy érezte, újra a pályán van és bevetésre készen állt.

A mai nap a pontos dátuma a szétválásuknak. Tekintve, hogy Louisnak ma túlóráznia kellett, talán még az idő is pontosan stimmel. Magára kapta a hátizsákját, elköszönt a még bent lévő munkatársaitól és kisétált az épületből. Elővette a dobozát és rágyújtott egy szálra. A buszmegálló a melóhelyétől csak pár lépésre volt, és az órára nézve, volt még bő tíz perce a busz érkezéséig.  
Míg a buszmegállóban várt, visszaírt Harrynek.

A férfivel való barátsága igen bimbózó, gyors és egyszerű. Már az első nap, mikor találkoztak, olyan volt, mintha egész életében ismerte volna.  
Harry mindennap vidámmá tette, elég volt egy borzasztó vicc reggelről és máris a napja sokkal kedvezőbben indult.  
Nem csak sms-ben tartották a kapcsolatot, amikor tudtak, facetime-oltak és telefonáltak egymásnak, de ez általában az esti órákban volt esedékes. Louis annak ellenére, hogy szabadabb lett és próbált minél több időt tölteni barátaival, azért ha őszinte akar lenni, sokkal több időt tölt a munkahelyén, mint előtte. Míg Daniellel élt, csak akkor maradt tovább, ha muszáj volt. Manapság a hét öt napjából a legtöbbször háromszor tovább dolgozott.  
Harry óvodapedagógus, aki szintén sokat melózott a gyerkőcök miatt. Idén Őt bízták meg a halloweeni est megszervezésével, így minden szabadidejét arra fordította. Az egyik esti facetime "randi" alkalmával megmutatta a maszkokat, amiket készített, egyszerű kartonpapírból és némi ráragasztott kereppapírral és csillámmal, mert mint ahogy Ő fogalmazott: _" A csillogás mindenki életébe szükséges Lewis!"_  
Louis magának is aligha vallotta be, de lenyűgözőnek találta a férfit. Ha kellett, karakteres és határozott, de néha pedig igazán szerény és félénk. A dolognak mindig a pozitív oldalát nézte, ami Louis számára felüdülés volt, tekintve, hogy Ő maga örök pesszimista lélek.  
Harry odafigyelt minden apró részletre, nem egyszer volt olyan, hogy félbeszakította saját magát egy hatalmas történet közepette, és tanácsolta Louisnak, hogy tegyék le a telefont, mert látta rajta, hogy fáradt.  
Emellett minden alkalommal azzal kezdte a beszélgetést, hogy: _"Hogy vagy?"_ , ami Louis számára szívmelengető. Soha, de tényleg soha nem volt olyan barátja, ismerőse, aki mindennap megkérdezte volna Tőle ezt. Ez egy igen kicsiny dolog az életben, mégis annak mutatja jelét, hogy a férfit valóban érdekli, mi is történik az életében, hogyan is érzi magát. Manapság az emberek annyira bele vannak bonyolódva a saját életükbe, hogy elfelejtik ezeket az apró emberi dolgokat, pedig mennyire jól tud esni, ha érdeklődnek felőlünk!  
Szóval, mindent összefoglalva, saját magának is csak halkan suttogva, Louis úgy érezte, hogy egy szikrányi vonzalom alakult ki benne Harry iránt. Senkinek nem mondta, de Zayn valamit biztosan sejtett, tekintve, hogy minden egyes nap, mikor Harryvel beszélnek, Zayn a semmiből előkerül és csak csendben nézi Őt. Kicsit borzongató, de idővel Louis hozzászokott jelenlétéhez. Barátja csak törődik Vele, s lecsekkolja az állapotát. Általában az első Louisból kitörő nevetés után kifordul a szobából és rácsukja az ajtót.

Harrytől újabb sms érkezett, amiben afelől érdeklődött, hogy Louis szereti-e a brokkolit. Milyen buta kérdés ez?! Persze, hogy nem, és ezt meg is írta a férfinak.  
Beleszívott egy utolsót a cigarettájába és a közeli kukában eloltotta a csikket. A kezében lévő telefon megrezzent, jelezve, hogy újabb üzenet érkezett.  
  
_" Még senki nem mondta a brokkolis csirkémre azt, hogy rossz. Csak jelezném. ;) "_  
  
Ez most... Ezt most egy erős javaslat arra, hogy Harry szívesen főzne neki? Louis hangosan felnevetett és azonnal írni kezdett. Mondat közepén volt, amikor megszólították.  
\- Kicsim? Úgy hiányoztál! - Louis hátán felállt a szőr, de nem jó értelemben. Óvatosan, lassan megfordult és közben a zsebébe csúsztatta a telefont, amit idő közben azonnal lezárt.  
\- Daniel... Te mégis mit keresel itt? A munkahelyem előtt? - hülye kérdések voltak, tudja jól, de annyira hirtelen érte a férfi felbukkanása, hogy csak ezek jöttek ki a száján. Daniel szépen fogalmazva csapzottan nézett ki, barna szemei alatt fekete karikák pihentek, arcán, amit mindig csupaszon hagyott, bő egy hónapos szakáll feküdt. Öltözéke olyan volt, mint aki éppen ami a kezébe ügyébe került, magára kapta, nem gondolkozva azon, hogy mennyire fog bután kinézni az összhatás. Louis elnézett a férfi mellett az útra, azon töprengve, hogy mikor is jön már a busz.  
\- Louis! Louis, kicsim... - ismételte megkönnyebbülten és tétován előre lépett egyet, aminek hatására Louis meghátrált. Daniel ezt látván, megtorpant és bambán figyelte Őt. - Annyira örülök, hogy látlak Louis! - Louis igazán kezdte unni a saját nevét, főleg az Ő szájából elhangozva. Újabb reszketés futott végig a testén és kezdte igazán rosszul érezni magát, a pár perccel ezelőtt lévő boldogság a múltté, érzelmét erős félelem váltotta fel.  
\- Úgy sajnálom, amit tettem szívem, hidd el, hogy sosem akartalak megbántani... Louis, minden, ami történt, a múlt, már megváltoztam, a jósnőt feljelentettem Louis, amiért hazugsággal etetett engem! - győzködte dacosan, hangosan, lábaival kicsi lépésekkel előre indult, kezei kinyúltak, mint aki megszeretné ölelni az előtte mereven álló férfit.  
Louison eluralkodott a pánik és hátrálni kezdett.  
\- Dan, megrémisztesz, kérlek, hagyj békén, ahogy kértem a kávézóban és az emailben. Mi már nem létezünk, oké?! Légy szíves, csak... - a busz befordult, félbe szakítva Őt a mondat közben. Végső pillantást vetett a férfire, akivel hónapokkal ezelőtt még együtt élt és felpattant a járműre. Daniel, hál isten, nem szállt fel, csak tehetetlenül állt és nézte, ahogy Louis elhagyja a megállót.  
Leült egy üres székre, előre görnyedt az előtte lévő ülésre és fejét a háttámlának támasztotta. Lehunyta szemeit és vett jó pár mély lélegzetet. Pár perc múlva megnyugodott és kiegyenesedett.  
Elővette a telefonját, feloldotta azt, előtte a félig megírt üzenet pihent. Kitörölte és újabba kezdett.  
  
_" Akkor leszek Én az első, aki azt mondja rá... Ma este?_ "  
  
Gondolkozás nélkül elküdte, s mikor kiírta, hogy elküldve, akkor szembesült benne igazán, hogy mit javasolt. Gyakorlatilag meghívatta magát Harryhez. Jó, persze, a férfi javasolta, de nem biztos, hogy pont a ma estére gondolt.  
Ismét írni kezdett, hogy bocsánatot kérjen, elterelje a szót azzal, hogy csak viccelt, de közben megérkezett a válasz.  
_" Állom a fogadást. "_ és közvetlen utána Harry címe. Ó baszki.  
Gyorsan megnézte, merre is lakik és mint kiderült, nem olyan messze Zayntől. Csak egy megállóval kell hamarabb leszállnia.  
A hátralévő tizenöt percet azzal töltötte, hogy próbálta magát lenyugtatni. Zaynnek dobott egy smst, hogy a szokásosnál is később fog hazaérni, találkozik Harryvel, amire Zayn csak egy kacsintós fejet küldött vissza. Mi ez az embereknél manapság? Mindenki ezzel trollkodja Őt.

Amint leszállt a buszról, elszívott egy cigit, aztán még egyet. Tétován felnézett az épületre, ahol Harry lakott, majd vissza a cipőjére, amik idegesen mozogtak, cipőjének hangja halkan kopogott a késő délutáni halvány napfényben.  
Vett egy mély lélegzetet és lassan a lakóház felé sétált. Útközben megigazította a haját és a ruháját, s utolsó gondolatként, bekapott egy mentolos cukorkát, amit mindig a zsebében tartott.  
Felcsengetett és pár másodpercen belül a kapu kinyílt. Nincs visszaút. Kifújta a levegőt, amit nem is vett észre, hogy bent tartott és belépett a házba.  
Az épület hasonlóan volt építve, mint amiben Zayn lakik. Ahogy belépsz, kis folyosó, amivel szemben a lépcső, jobb oldalon pedig a postaládák és a lift. A lift, amire ki volt ragasztva egy papír, ami közölte, hogy nem működik. Remek, Harry az ötödik emeleten lakik. Megrázta a fejét és elkezdett lépcsőzni.  
Az utolsó fokoknál járt, amikor megállt és szusszant egy kicsit, nem akart lihegve megérkezni Harryhez. Sosem beszéltek arról, hogy egyedül lakik-e. Mindig, mikor beszéltek, körülötte csend és nyugodtság volt... Louis parázott, bevallja, ajkait idegesen fogai közé szorította.  
Amint megjárta az ördög által összerakott lépcsőket, bekopogott az ajtón, ami, másodperceken belül egy vigyorgó, kék szemű, barna hajú fiatal férfit jelenített meg.  
\- Louis, az Én emberem! Már annyit hallottam Rólad! Gyere ide! - kiáltotta izgatottan és mint akik rég óta ismerik egymást, ölelkeztek a parányi folyosón.  
\- Niall, ne ijeszd meg, kérlek! - szólt Harry a lakásból, dörmögő hangja egyből mosolyt csalt Louis arcára. A még mindig széles mosolyt viselő férfi elengedte és szabályosan behúzta a házba, majd becsukta mögötte az ajtót.  
\- A cipőt vedd le, Haz allergiás rá, ha valaki nem veti le... Bár elképzelhető, hogy Neked megbocsátaná. - kacsintott rá, mire Louis elnevette magát és kibújt a vansből.  
\- Hogy vagy Louis? - kérdezte Harry valószínűleg a konyha ajtajából, testén egy kötény volt, amin az a szlogen szerepelt, hogy: " Csókold meg a szakácsot! " , kezében egy fakanál pihent. Louis arcára hatalmas, nyugodt mosoly kúszott és lassan bólogatni kezdett, jelezvén ezzel azt, hogy most már remekül van. Magabiztosan Harryhez sétált és egy könnyű puszit nyomott az arcára. Harry teste egy másodperc töredékéig megfeszült, majd elernyedt. Louis érezte ajkai alatt Harry apró gödröcskéjét, ahogyan elmosolyodott.  
\- Azt írja, csókold meg a szakácsot, szóval... - megvonta vállait, majd elsétált mellette és a konyhába lépett, mint aki ismeri a járást. Az illatok, amik körbejárták az apró szobát, fenségesek voltak, Louis gyomra halkan megmordult. Hát igen, rég volt már az ebédidő.  
A háta mögül hallotta, ahogyan Harry megköszörüli a torkát és vesz egy mély lélegzetet, aztán, mintha Niall valami komédiát nézne, hangosan felnevetett.  
\- Oké, szóval, öhm, nem sokára készen vagyok. - vigyorodott el a férfi, ahogyan Louis mellé lépett, csípőjével finoman meglökte Louist, aki emiatt halkan kuncogni kezdett.  
\- Hogy lehet, hogy bő harminc perc alatt Te már mindjárt készen vagy? A semmiből hívattam át magam! - töprengett Louis, tekintete a mellette álló férfira esett, akinek arca lágyan elpirosodott, úgy festett, mint aki zavarban van.  
Niall hangos nevetésbe tört ki, öklével az asztalra ütött, szabad kezével a hasát fogta.  
\- Igen Haz, kérlek meséld el nekünk ez hogyan is lehet, hiszen Louis olyan random jött át hozzánk, neked pedig mindened volt itthon a híres brokkolis-csirkés tésztádhoz. Alig várom, hogy megtudjam, ez hogyan is történhetett! - Niall újabb kacagásba fakadt ki, ami felkeltette Louis érdeklődését. Megfordult, seggét a pultnak döntötte és egyik férfiról a másikra nézett. Mind a kettőnek piros volt a feje, de nagy valószínűséggel különböző okok miatt.  
\- Kussolj Ni... - suttogta Harry, iszonyú aranyos hangon. Újra megköszörülte a torkát, majd gyönyörű, smaragdzöld szemeit Louisra szegezte. - Nap közben megkívántam ezt az ételt és csodák-csodájára, sikerült kijutnom ma délután a piacra. Ennyi a történet, nem igaz Niall? - szemeiben komolyság ült, mintha szabályozni szeretné nagy szájú barátját. Louis felnevetett, kezeit Harry bicepszére helyezte és finoman megszorította azt.  
Niall tekintetét nem kerülte el a gesztus és erőteljesen elmosolyodott.  
\- De, Haz, amit mondasz szász százalékig igaz. - értett egyet barátja, majd folytatta: - Totálisan nem az volt a terved, hogy lenyűgözd Louist, egyáltalán nem! - szemeiben megcsillant a csintalanság fénye, mosolyát felváltotta az öntelt, elégedett vigyor.  
Louis Harry arcára nézett, aki összeszűkölt tekintettek meredt barátjára, ha lehet, az arca, nyaka és a füle még vörösebb lett.  
\- Ohh! - szólalt meg Louis - Még sosem főztek Nekem, szóval már le is vagyok nyűgözve! Bár, hogy pont brokkolis ételt készítesz... Nem is tudom. - dilemmázott félhangosan, ajkain kihívó mosoly játszott.  
\- Öt perc és kész a kaja. Hidd el, megnyerő lesz. Sőt, ha igazam van, akkor legközelebb Te főzöl Rám! - hívta ki Harry, de most komolyan, ha megszeretne halni ilyen fiatalon és gyönyörűen, hát, az Ő temetése.  
Louis elnevette magát, karjait maga mögé helyezte és azokra helyezte testsúlyát.  
\- Haver, ha neked megfelel a félig megsütött mirelit pizza, amit tegnap este ettem, akkor okés, áll az alku. - ajánlotta fel nagylelkűen. Harry megbotránkozva nézett rá, kijelentette, hogy majd megtanítja az alapokra, majd elrendelte, hogy Niall terítse meg az asztalt. A srác volt olyan mocsok, hogy meggyújtott egy gyertyát és két személyre terített meg. Amikor ezt Harry meglátta, lefagyott és ismét elpirult. Louis úgy érezte, sosem fogja megunni Harry zavarbajövő arcát.  
Niall csak szokásosan elnevette magát és kivett egy harmadik tányért.  
Az étel mellé, ami sajnálatos módon rettentően finom volt, brokkoli ide vagy oda, kibontottak egy üveg bort is. Louis inkább a sört kedvelte, de be kell vallani, az ételhez remekül passzolt a fehér száraz.  
Az idő gyorsan telt, ahogyan beszélgettek, s a vacsora után átköltöztek a nappaliba, ahol bekapcsolták a TV-t. A képernyőn egy régi foci meccs ismétlése futott.  
Niall, mint kiderült, Harry legjobb barátja, még az óvódából. A szüleik akkor lettek barátok, amikor Niall családja Írországból Angliába költözött. Egy utcában laktak és gyakorlatilag egymás zsebében éltek és élnek azóta is.  
Niall rendkívüli humorral rendelkezett és remek kínos sztorikat mesélt a tinédzser Harryról. Az egyik történetnél Harry hangosan felnyögött és eltakarta tenyereiben a fejét, arca ismételten pipacs színben tündökölt.  
Louis akkor döbbent rá, hogy milyen késő is van, amikor megszólalt a telefonja, jelezve, hogy smse érkezett. Nevetve előbányászta a készüléket és visszaírt Zaynnek.  
\- Jesszus, nem sokára hajnal egy van. - Louis tekintete kissé zavart volt, amit az elfogyasztott három üveg bornak köszönhetett. Ahogy felállt, kissé megszédült és szabályosan Harry ölébe pottyant. - Oops! - nyögte ki egy csuklás közepette, hangja megremegett, a szó kettő szólamban csendült el (OO--csuklás -ops), tekintete Harry elragadó arcára siklott.  
\- Hi! - szólt vissza Harry, karjait finoman Louis köré fonta, s gyengéden magához húzta. Halkan egymásra kuncogtak, nevetésük lassan alább hagyott és csak bámultak egymásra, csendben. - Nem szeretném, ha ilyen állapotban hazaindulnál, nehogy történjen Veled valami. Maradj, kérlek, alhatsz a szobámban. - Harry hangja kedves és altató volt, Louis fáradt szemekkel pislogott a férfira. Emiatt nem kedvelte a bort, mindig korán elálmosította.  
\- Igazán nem lakom messze Har... - a mondatát egy ásítás szakította félbe. Olyan kényelemben és melegben érezte magát Harry karjai közt, igazán nem szeretett volna megmozdulni. Alig egy percig gondolkozott, aztán határozottan bólogatni kezdett. - Oké, de nem teszem egyedül magamévá az ágyadat Harry... - motyogta, eszmefuttatás nélkül. Kellett pár másodperc és Niall hangos rötyögése ahhoz, hogy rádöbbenjen, mit is mondott. Szemei kitágultak és Harry tágra nyílt íriszeibe tekintett. - Nem úgy értettem, mármint, jesszusom, Harry, én nem... Áh! - motyogta zavartan és kibújt a férfi karjaiból. Harry megköszörülte a torkát és megvillantott felé egy vigyort.  
\- Akkor egy ágyban alszunk. - jelentette ki, majd felállt és bezárta a bejárati ajtót. Louis csak pásztázta, ahogyan gondosan elpakol a dohányzóasztalról. Niall egy jóéjszakáttal és egy cuppanós puszival elköszönt, de persze, amint a szobája elé ért, megfordult és Louisra kacsintott. Kérdezném még egyszer, mi ez a kacsintás mánia?! Bakker...  
Harry gyengéden mosolyogva megfogta a kezét és a szobájába vezette.  
Kapott tőle egy puha, friss illatú pólót, s egymásnak háttal, átöltöztek, Louis gyorsabb volt, mint Harry. Bebújt a puha takaró alá és oldalra vetette magát, szemeit lassan lehunyta. Érezte, ahogyan az ágy megrogy Harry testsúlyától és pár pillanatig nem lehetett mást hallani, csak a férfi mozgolódását.  
Louisnak hiányzott az a meleg, amit Harry karjai biztosítottak számára. Így hát kifújva a levegőt, halkan, gyengéden elsuttogott egy kérdést:  
\- Átölelnél kérlek? - Harry közelebb húzódott, karja finoman Louis köré fonódott, tenyere pici pocakjára simult. Amint bőr a bőrhöz ért, Louis elmosolyodott és szinte azonnal el is aludt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remélem tetszett a második fejezet! 
> 
> Minden kommentet örömmel olvasok, úgyhogy hagyjátok csak bátran őket! Szeretettel fogadok minden kudost, ne féljetek megnyomni a szívecskét, ha tetszett a fejezet. 
> 
> Millió Puszi, ölelés,   
> Zsani xx


End file.
